Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor chamber and in particular to a dual material vapor chamber and an upper shell thereof, which are used for an electronic heat source.
Description of Prior Art
While the operating speeds of the electronic components increase continuously, the heat generated increase accordingly. To effectively solve the problem of the large amount of heat generated, the vapor chamber with excellent heat transfer performance has been widely used in the industry. However, the traditional vapor chamber still needs improvements in heat transfer efficiency, manufacturing cost, and manufacturing simplification.
The traditional vapor chamber mainly comprises an upper shell and a lower shell. The upper and lower shells are both made of copper. Firstly, the internal spaces of the upper and lower shells are individually provided with wick structures. Then, the upper and lower shells are welded together correspondingly. Next, a working fluid is filled into the internal spaces of the upper and lower shells. Finally, the manufacturing processes of degas and sealing are fulfilled.
However, the traditional vapor chamber has the effect of heat transfer, but it suffers the following problems in practical use. The upper and lower shells are both made of copper, which cause a heavy weight of the whole vapor chamber. Also, the material cost of copper is many times as high as that of aluminum; consequently, the manufacturing cost of the traditional vapor chamber has not been reduced effectively.